Just Believe in Yourself
by TuxedoFedora
Summary: I may just stand in the background. But I can see more about yourself that not even you or anyone else can see. Tsuna/OC Friendship fic


It was a day like any normal day. My elder brother had gone for his morning jog – well, more like morning dash – across town, while my older sister had gone with her friends along with that strange brunette girl; Haru was her name, I think. I don't personally care since they are of no importance to me. The only name I seem to remember is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I think it's from the times I've run into him due to my sister and brother that I even remember his name.

Oh, forgive me. Where have my manners gone? I'm Sasagawa Kagami. Yes, that's right; I'm the younger sister of Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko. I'm only younger than Kyoko by a year. Although I go to the same school as them, I choose to stay away from them and remain in the background. How is it that I'm in the same class as my sister? Well, let's just say that having no friends gives you the chance to advance in your studies. Don't get me wrong. I'm by no means a genius like that grey haired boy in our class; it's all just book smarts.

What's that? How do I not have friends? Well, being the sister of such perfect elder siblings tend to put you off. Ryohei has his passionate gift of boxing, and Kyoko is the prim and perfect "Idol of Namimori Chuu" – as she's so called at school. With siblings like that people tend to try and use you to step their way up to being friends with your siblings. I just got tired of that happening to me, so I gave up on the idea of friends.

Well after that bit of history I should get back to telling you of the time I ran into that Sawada boy. I was walking back from school by myself. That day was strange, though; Sawada-san and his strange group of friends were gone. Even Hibari-sama wasn't around to, as he so nicely put it, "bite people to death." Even in class, Kyoko was getting worried, though, her best friend Hana kept her quiet enough with the typical girlfriend comfort. I knew I should comfort Kyoko too, seeing as I'm her sister, but I've long lost the ability to outwardly show concern.

Though, soon after I passed by a few intersections I saw Sawada-san. He looked so dreadfully exhausted. My eyebrows furrowed under my long mid-nose length bangs. I quickly looked around before making my way to Sawada-san. The poor boy jumped, which seemed painful from how tired he looked.

"Sawada-san?" I asked with my near inaudible voice as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and relaxed a bit, though, not enough.  
>"O-oh! Um…you're…Kyoko and Onii-san's sister right? Um…" He gained a guilty look on his face when he couldn't remember my name. I didn't feel insulted in the least. Would you feel insulted at being forgotten when you couldn't even remember his friend's names?<p>

"Kagami, Sawada-san. My name is Kagami," I said with a small smile to show him it was okay to relax and that he did nothing wrong. I took notice of his wobbly legs and saddened a bit. I motioned for him to follow me with my hand.

"Come on, Sawada-san, let's go find a bench. You look like you're about to collapse." I said as I turned and started to walk away.

It was a bit later that we found a bench and sat after getting some juice from a vending machine. He looked like he was in heaven, sitting down. I couldn't help but giggle a bit and shake my head. I looked up at him again through my eye-blocking bangs.  
>"So tell me, Sawada-san, what has you so near exhaustion? Need to vent something?" I asked quietly as I took a sip from my juice.<br>"W-wha? N-no I don't need to! It's nothing important!" Sawada-san said as he flailed in his usual way whenever Kyoko or someone outside his seven people group questioned him. My lips pursed as he told this to me. Now, it's very hard to upset me, but I get insulted when people treat me like I'm naïve as Kyoko.

"…I'm not blind Sawada Tsunayoshi. I know something is going on. You can't lie to me like you can to Kyoko," I said bluntly as my tone was laced sharply with irritation. But a smile appeared on my face again as my tone softened. "You can trust me Sawada-san. I'm a strong girl. I'm not asking for details. Just a vague venting from you."

Tsuna looked at me like he was pondering it for a while before smiling a bit. He sighed a bit before leaning back and began to tell me of his troubles in his life. I had to say, Sawada-san had more on his shoulders than a teenage boy should.

"W-well…first off this weird person shows up and says I'm some kind of boss. But I don't think I am. I mean, I'm 'No-Good Tsuna' after all! Then I had to deal with people randomly showing up to question my title that I didn't even want! Then this guy shows up and starts chucking bombs and pushing me around! Now, he follows me like a lost puppy! That and this other guy thinks this is all a game when it's not! As if that's not the worst of it, all these disappearances are occurring! That first strange person is pressing me to go fight this person, when I know I can't do it…I'm just going to fail everyone…I mean…he's strong. I'll get killed! Won't I? Kagami…?" he said as he looked at me worriedly with wide eyes. I supposed he expected me to push him away and call him crazy. Then again, he probably thought I was insane for what I told him next.

"I believe in you, Sawada-san. No matter how much you complain about this 'boss' ranking you are the only one suitable for it. No matter whom the people around you are, you are the very center that holds us all together. Without you, none of us would be here at your side today. Have faith in yourself," I said quietly, the smile on my face never wavering.

Sawada-san calmed down as my words seemed to sink into his head. He returned my smile thankfully as he closed his eyes in relief. I couldn't help it when my smile widened. My head tilting which made my bangs expose the rest of my face a bit. Tsuna reached his hand out as he brushed the bangs from my face and his eyes softened.  
>"You should smile and show your face more…you'd be more beautiful if you did," He said with a grin as he shakily got up to leave.<p>

"S-Sawada-sa—"

He shook his head as he smiled at me again. "You can call me 'Tsuna' when you see me, you know?" He said before leaving. "I'm gonna head home now. I don't want my Mom to get worried! I'll see you tomorrow Kagami-chan!"

"B-bye, Tsuna-s-san…" I've never felt more elated or surprised. I was…beautiful? I couldn't help but smile as the blush on my face appeared. A small giggle fell from my lips as I clutched the book tighter to my chest before getting up as well and headed home. My brother and sister gave me weird looks when I ran in through the door happy with a wide grin.

"You're certainly happy today. Did you have a good day, Kagami-chan?" Kyoko asked me with a smile of her own as Ryohei grinned widely at my answer.

"Yes! This was the best day in a very long while." I said as I made my way to my room.

I guess…making friends with my siblings' friends wouldn't be so bad, if it meant feeling this good among people.


End file.
